SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
Spongebob Squarepants is the titular character and main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated show of the same name. He was designed by Stephen Hillenburg, a former marine biology teacher. Spongebob origins started from Hillenburg's educational book, The Intertidal Zone. He is arguably the most iconic Nicktoon character. Others include Tommy Pickles, Timmy Turner, Aang, Danny Phantom, Leonardo, Korra, and Lincoln Loud. Biography According to his driver's license in "Sleepy Time", SpongeBob was born on July 14, 1986—making him just thirteen years old as of the episode's airing in 1999. Education Much of SpongeBob's early education is unknown; however, it was mentioned that his kindergarten teacher was Mrs. Shell. Also, he encountered a fellow elementary classmate named Dennis in "The Sponge Who Could Fly." He also mentioned that he was voted most clumsy in high school, and was never able to get a date for his junior prom. SpongeBob is currently in boating school, run by his dedicated teacher Mrs. Puff. He knows every answer to Mrs. Puff's oral exams and is the most committed student in her class. However, SpongeBob's anxious nerves always take over when he gets behind the wheel of a boat, leading to his very frequent failures at passing the driving exam. Employment For a long time, SpongeBob held a desire to work at the Krusty Krab. After a pep talk from Patrick, he decided to apply for a job as a fry cook to the restaurant's owner, Eugene Krabs. SpongeBob, being an excellent fry cook himself, wanted to master the art of creating a Krabby Patty. Mr. Krabs hired him, but first wanted to see how capable he was. He sent him to buy a hydro-dynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments (which would be seen occasionally in later episodes). To Mr. Krabs' shock, SpongeBob returned with said spatula in the nick of time (the Krusty Krab had been invaded by anchovies). SpongeBob fed all of them with Krabby Patties, and Mr. Krabs was extremely pleased. SpongeBob was hired soon after. He is also responsible for keeping up the good work at making Krabby Patties for the customers so he can satisfy Mr. Krabs with money he'll get when the people pay for the food. Appearance SpongeBob is a yellow sea sponge with olive green holes. He wears brown pants, a white polo shirt, red necktie, white knee-high socks with red and blue stripes, and black leather shoes. He also has light blue eyes, rosy cheeks with three freckles on each one, and a pink chin. His underwear consists of white cotton low-rise briefs. Personality Spongebob is an enthusiastic, joyfull, childish, fun-loving sponge who's easily excitable and sometimes nosey when his friends are up to something unfamiliar to him. He enjoys hanging out with his friends, though sometimes they don't enjoy his company, especiall his grumpy neighbour Squidward. He's rather clumsy and acts ditzy, but he shows a decent level of intelligence, despite him rarely showing it, his lack of intelligence in often shown in his pittifull attempts at passing Mrs. Puff's boating school driving tests, despite his ambition towards acquiring the driver's license. Antagonism Despite his light-heartedness, Spongebob can misbehave and act mischievous when provoked or just angered. Though, he mostly regrets his bad behaviour, or sometimes causes trouble on accident The Spongebob Squarepants Movie He almost murders his beloved boss for not promoting him to manager, though he regrets it. Krab Borg After watching a scary movie, he starts a conspiracy against Mr. Krabs after suspecting he's a killer robot, sparking an almost town wide panic, he also interogates Mr. Krabs, abusing him by slapping him. Leisure He frequently gets days off at the Krusty Krab Restaurant, and as a result he spends his free time with his best friend Patrick Star, and especially enjoys practicing karate with his other friend Sandy Cheeks. He also likes eating jelly, and collecting the jellyfish at Jellyfish Fields. To date, he has caught, named, and let go every jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields at least once, except the blue jellyfish, until the end of the episode "Jellyfish Hunter". SpongeBob also likes to blow bubbles, surf, sun bathe, and play the ukulele. His favorite TV show is The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. SpongeBob is such a fan of the show that he and Patrick together brought them out of retirement. They also pretend to be Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Relationships Patrick Star * SpongeBob has been best friends with Patrick for as long as he can remember. Even though Patrick is dim-witted, SpongeBob looks at him as a genius. Patrick lives under a rock two houses away from SpongeBob. The pair love jellyfishing, bubble-blowing, playing childish games. However, neither one notices the fact that they are incredibly naive, and both are optimists. Sandy Cheeks * Sandy and SpongeBob became friends upon their first meeting. They like to practice karate together as well as hang out in Goo Lagoon. Sandy often looks at SpongeBob as immature, but laughs at his brand of humor. In "Truth or Square", SpongeBob revealed that they once starred in a play with each other, pretending to marry each other. Pearl Krabs * Pearl is another one of SpongeBob's good friends. They have ended up in romantic situations (like going to prom and going on a love-themed ride together), but the two are just friends. Pearl thinks SpongeBob is stylish, fashionable and very helpful (even with dull tasks like helping her get rid of barnacles). Squidward Tentacles * SpongeBob is always under the impression that Squidward and he are great friends, but Squidward thinks otherwise. He has even stated to SpongeBob (directly) that he hates him, but SpongeBob never takes him seriously. He and Patrick also love to play with him, but always end up making "every 11 minutes of his life" (which is how long an episode segment is) filled with misery. Eugene Krabs * Mr. Krabs is SpongeBob's boss and fatherly figure, carrying with him tales of the sea and warnings. Occasionally, SpongeBob has gotten in trouble with him, but Mr. Krabs is proud of him nevertheless. Mrs. Puff * SpongeBob idolizes Mrs. Puff as a teacher and she frequently acts as a motherly figure to him. SpongeBob longs to be Mrs. Puff's best student, trying his hardest to gain "Good Noodle" stars and ace every oral exam. Unfortunately, his helplessness behind the wheel can leave Mrs. Puff exasperated. Sheldon Plankton * Plankton and SpongeBob are enemies and SpongeBob usually defeats his plans for world domination. In some episodes, SpongeBob has tried to help Plankton, but Plankton always takes advantage of SpongeBob and tricks him into doing his dirty work for him. Karen Plankton * Karen sees SpongeBob as an enemy, and she advises Plankton to use him to get the secret formula. However, SpongeBob has teamed up with her on occasion, most notably in "Frozen Face-Off" and the second film. Gary the Snail * Gary is SpongeBob's cherished pet. SpongeBob has owned Gary ever since he was a young boy living with his parents. Songs sung by SpongeBob Show * "The Best Day Ever" (Tom Kenny) * "Ripped Pants (song)" (voiced by Peter Strauss) * "F.U.N. Song" * "Sweet Victory" (voiced by David Glen Eisley) * "Campfire Song Song" * "If Only I Could Join You" * "He's Flying" * "All You Need Is Friendship" * "Goofy Goober Song" * "Now That We're Men" * "Goofy Goober Rock" (voiced by Jim Wise) * "Oh Baby" * "Down The Well" * "The Bubble Song" * "Fueling The Bus" * "Good-Bye, Atlantis" * "Idiot Friends" (SpongeBuck) * "Attitude of Gratitude" * "A Day Like This" * "Oh Krusty Krab" * "Santa Has His Eye On Me" * "Don't Be A Jerk (It's Christmas)" * "It's High Tide Time We Went On Tour" * "Never Give Up" * "Thank Gosh It's Monday" * "Teamwork" Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Category:Iconic Characters Category:Animated Characters